


Pocky

by Techno



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, TMNT, boy/boy love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno/pseuds/Techno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo and Raph were watching TV, then pockys started everything.</p>
<p>Lol sucky summary, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky

**~Echo's POV~**

I was sitting on the couch watching tv with Raph, he was eating the pop corn and I was eating pockys. Suddenly I felt Raphs arm sit on my shoulders, I just pretended not to notice it. 

"I'm gonna get some more snacks, want any thing?" Raph asked me. I noticed I was out of pockys. "Yeah, can you get me more pockys?" I asked em, Raph nodes an I smiled. "Okay, be right back" Raph told and went to the kitchen.

Soon enough, Raph came back and handed me the pocky box. I saw that he had opened the box and he had one in his hand right next to my face. I watched it for a half a second then I put my mouth on one end of it. I could tell that Raph was amused by this.

I saw that Raph put his mouth on the other end and started chewing on his end. I blushed slightly and did the same. Eventually we go to the middle of the pocky. Raph pecked my lips when it was done.

I pecked his lips back, I saw Raph blush a bit and I smiled. I licked his cheek, he managed to lick my nose. I wonder  what Raph would do if I did this.... I licked his neck, leaving saliva trail on his neck. Raph leaned back sorta pulling me on him.

"Oh gawd, Echo.." I heard Raphie say, I looked at him with a slight blush and my tongue slightly still sticking out of my mouth, I could feel Raph rocking his hips against me. Raph just grinned at me and licked my cheek. "Why so quiet all a sudden Echo..?" Raph teased.

I was still slightly blushing, "I'm n-not..." I mumbled softly. Raph's face got a bit closer to mine. "Then why you studering..?" Raph asked softly in my ear. I licked his lips a bit just being a bit of a tease. "I'm not trying to" I whispered softly. 

Raph's face barely a centimeter away from mine, "shh.." Raph kissed me deeply, I kissed harder back. "Don't..hold back, Echo..." Raph told between kisses. So I kissed back a bit harder and licked his lips while kissing. A bit later, we parted from the kiss. And then raph started kissing on my neck, just giving pecks on my neck. I moaned softly at the feeling of his mouth on my neck.

I heard Raph groan a bit, "Tell me what you want..." Raph said against my neck. I blushed a bit more.

"I w-want you.." I told him and Raph smiled.

"Good" he mumbled, and started taking off my shirt. He then threw it on the floor. 

**Next Chapter coming soon~**

 


End file.
